


The Gift

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Billy has a suspicion Steve is hiding something from him
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Gift

There was a week left to Christmas and he could tell that Steve was being more shifty than usual. His boyfriend of five years kept dodging him every moment he mentioned Christmas and he knew something was up. 

He begrudgingly stirred the mixture of cookie batter and threw in way too many sprinkles but he didn’t care. His stirring came to a stop once he heard the door being thrown open and he put the spoon down. Eager to see Steve as he was gone the whole morning giving the excuse of last-minute shopping. 

“Steve?”Billy asked ready to greet him in the doorway like usual feeling better now that he was home

“Just one moment babe” Steve ran past him and to their bedroom and slammed the door behind him causing their picture frame to shift. So he went over to fix it and eyed the door nob fingers itching to open it. He knew he was hiding something from him so he decided more cookies needed to be made to get his mind off of it. 

When it was time to go to sleep and head to bed he was tugged to the couch as Steve begged him to watch Christmas movies. So he willingly followed knowing his back was going to be sore in the morning. 

Each day that past he was steered away from their bedroom while Steve was the only one with access to it. Even if he tried to sneak to the door Steve kept catching him and distracting him with some other matter. 

The door mocked him and he itched to go inside to see what was in there but he left it alone. If Steve wished for him not to go inside then he wouldn’t and he would wait and prove that he could do it. 

Before he knew it Christmas day had come and as he stared into the fireplace lost in thought he never realized Steve was standing behind him.

“Babe?”Steve asked coming behind him to slip his arms around his chest causing him to lean back. 

“Yes, love?”Billy asked feeling nothing but comfort being cradled in his arms

“Are you ready to open your present?”Steve asked placing a kiss on his neck and grasped his palm softly tugging him to the decorated tree. 

“Yeah” Billy replied smile gracing his face

“I have to get yours from the other room” Steve replied leaving to the other room and soon returning with a red and green box in hand

“Wow” Billy wondered what it could be as it seemed pretty big for a gift

“You have to be very careful with it” Steve warned seriously and passed it to his hands and he felt it wiggle. The movement had startled him and he was a bit afraid to look inside but he trusted Steve. 

When he peeked inside his breath was caught as it was a golden retriever puppy who was eagerly looking up at him. He didn’t realize it until it was too late but tears fell down his face and Steve knew he needed a little push. So he reached inside to take the little pup out and giving him a little cuddle. 

“Who is this ?”Billy asked voice catching in his throat and he felt a bit embarrassed to have such a silly reaction

“This is our baby,” Steve said shyly turning red as he watched Billy slowly reached out to pet him and he could tell he was a bit unsure

“Really?”Billy asked as he remembered he used to beg for a dog when he was younger but Neil never allowed it

“Of course babe. I think he wants you to hold him” Steve told him carrying the pup closer to him wanting him to not be afraid.

“I’m not sure” Billy replied as he did not want to hurt him in his arms

“I am,” Steve said confidently and carefully tucked him into his arms and watched them both heart-melting at the sight

Billy held the puppy in his arms wide-eyed as they stared at each other and the puppy nuzzled into his chest

“He likes you” Steve smiled as he was so positive they were ready for this

“This is who you were hiding,” Billy accused as he looked up at him in disbelief as he couldn’t believe he hid him so well

“I wanted to get him early to make sure it was all set and we were prepared. So every time I was in our room I was feeding and caring for him until today” Steve shrugged his shoulders feeling relieved it all worked out

“Thank you for this,” Billy said as he looked over at Steve falling more in love with him then he thought possible

“Your welcome babe” Steve replied as he couldn’t help but make his way to give Billy a kiss mindful of their puppy between them

Pulling away and holding his waist he watched their new addition in front of him and he couldn’t help but smile.

“What should we name him?”Billy asked him

“I think you should name him” Steve replied as this was his gift

“Hmm...I think Snowball would be a nice name” Billy said nervously waiting for approval on the name

“Snowball it is “Steve assured as he watched how Billy swayed them both and the puppy yawned and slowly fell asleep 

“I don’t think my present is going to live up to this” Billy admitted thinking of the concert tickets he got for Steve

“I don’t care because I know I will love anything you give me anyways” Steve replied honestly

“I don’t want to move him,” Billy said helplessly as he didn’t want to wake up Snowball 

“Then we won’t” Steve replied and they both made their way to the couch and let Billy cuddle against his side with Snowball

He watched the pair knowing they were going to be great friends and eventually felt himself fall asleep. Lights from their tree twinkled on both of their faces with the pup nestled between them all dreaming happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this randomly and I guess because I really want a puppy so I hope you like it. Comment if you want to because I don't mind.   
> My tumblr: video-games18


End file.
